The Pirates life for me
by katemag19041991
Summary: Katherine Freeman, present time girl finds herself in the middle of the Caribbean. Torn between a new fantasy or going home Katherine must battle through. Creating new scars that lay upon old ones. Please review if you read. I haven't wrote fanfiction in nearly 10 years, So don't be too mean :)
1. Chapter 1

Well, well, well Gents what do we have here?'

I opened my eyes, my head was pounding. I shook my head until my vision was clear. The foul stench hit me. A mixture of sea and alcohol hit my nostrils. Where was I? This wasn't Doncaster. I then noticed four sets of boots stood in front of me. My eyes travelled up to four sets of eyes that were peering down at me.. I was face to face with four men in red uniforms.

'Get her up' Once of the men ordered. The smallest of all grabbed me I retaliated.

Get ya hands off me' I resisted but he was too strong. I was pulled to my feet and thrust in front of the commannding officer.

'What is your name wench?'

'Who the fuck are you calling wench, where am I? Who the hell are you guys?' I struggle against the men.

Where was I? I looked around for something familiar. No cars, shops, no chavs. Everything looked brown and old fashioned.

It was then I remembered, James my boyfriend. We had argued again. He couldn't understand why I wasn't ready to sleep with him yet. Men these days, is that all they want. Why can't they wait and cherish the moment. We had argued like before and I had run off I ran into the middle of the road and then, well then woke up here. But where is here?

SLAP!

Answer me whore.' The office slapped me. I must have switched off thinking about what had happened.

I looked the man straight in the eyes and as brave as I could be I said ' My name is Katherine Freeman and I ain't no whore. I struggles again against their hold. But it was no use I wasn't going to be released.

'You certainly look like a her.' The men laughed and eyed me up and down. I followed their gazes I was wearing a short denim skirt, pink converse and a top that was now dirty. 'What do we do with whores boys?' sneered the commanding officer. The men laughed again as the officer peered in my eyes and said 'A short drop and a sudden stop.' He laughed a man behind him imitated being hung. I gasped in horror. The proceeded to drag me away.

'You cant do this.' I struggled, 'This is against human rights. You cant do this.' I screamed.

'I'm afraid we can miss we work for the East Indian Trading Company, we can do what we like to whores like you.' They all laughed as they approached a cell one guard opened it. They threw me in and my head hit the wall, hard. I felt blood seep from my skull, I saw a figure approach through clouded vision, Then nothing but darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Ow, my head throbbed. I really needed to stop drinking so much. I started to remember the terrible dream I had had. It was then the foul stench hit me. I scrunched up my face and my eyes flickered open as a sat up. Where was I this wasn't my bedroom, it was a cell cold and wet.

'Nice of you to wake up, love.' A sexy voice hit my ears and I turned to see a man in the corner wearing a hat, dirty shirt, trousers and boots.

'Where am I?' I asked the man.

'Your are in a cell love in Port Royal to be exact.' He answered moving closer to sit beside me.

'A cell why would I be in a cell, what is Port Royal?' Confused I looked into his eyes. They were they most gorgeous smouldering chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

'Wow they must have really hit your head hard love. Bastards, cowards hitting a woman. I overheard the guards as they brought you down here. They said you were a common whore and had abused the guards. A hanging offence apparently.' He looked at me with concern.

'A whore? Hanging no I didn't I... ' I started to panic looking for a way out I stood up to quickly lost my balance and expected the fall to hurt. It didn't strong hands caught me and those same chocolate eyes caught my gaze once more.

'Steady there love. You're weak.' The man lowered me to the floor, not once removing his strong arms. 'What's your name?' He asked.

'Katherine Freeman. What is yours?' I asked not once loosing his gaze.

'The names Captain Jack Sparrow love. Its a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.' He smiled several gold teeth glistened in the faint light that filtered through the cracks in the wall. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I shivered when the cold hit me. 'Here borrow my coat, you must be freezing.' He helped me up and placed the coat around my shoulders I welcomed the warmth it gave me as well as the stench of rum. 'A lady as beautiful as you should not be in so little...' He looked me up and down. 'Attire. Tell me Katherine what is your story?' He asked as he moved to lean against the wall.

'Thank you.' I gestured towards the coat I now wore. 'My head is still a little fuzzy why don't you tell me yours?' I took pride in my quick thinking My father was a detective and had always told me if I became lost or was in a strange place to assess the surroundings first. Find out as much as you can before you reveal anything about yourself.

Jack smiled. 'Very well, My ship docked about a week ago. I knew I was a wanted man, however I thought if I laid low the East India Trading Company wouldn't find me. I was wrong. I'm a wanted man you see.' I took a deep breath suddenly a little nervous around Jack. Dare I ask, I had to.

'Wanted for what?'

He looked me in the eyes and uttered one word.

'Piracy'.

Fuck my life! I'm in a cell, with a Pirate. That means I'm somewhere in the 1700's. How can this be possible. Less than a day ago I was in 2015 running away from another argument with my boyfriend . My head started to spin again.

'Katherine, Katherine! Are you with me?' Jack came over a shook me back to the present.

'I'm sorry I was just remembering what happened.'

'Oh do share love, what's fair is fair.' Jack smiled.

'Coming from a pirate.' I shoved his arm jokingly. Was I flirting? 'Okay well I had another argument with my boyfr... erm friend. I ran off and was hit by a vehic... erm horse and cart I think. I woke up with guards surrounding me calling me whore etc. They beat me and then I woke up here.' I gestured to our cell. I tried to make the story as convincing as I could. There wouldn't be cars in this time nor would a girl be dating a boy either. I had to keep quiet about where I was truly from otherwise I would end up in a even worse situation.

'Oh I didn't think you were a whore love. Trust me I know whores and you're far to beautiful and polite to be one.' He gave me another dazzling smile and I blushed and lowered my head slightly. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my gaze to meet his with his other hand he brushed a lock of ginger hair away from my pale face. I had never felt a gesture like it so tender and sweet. James had never once been tender and sweet with me. Footsteps interrupted our gaze and Jack quickly moved away and lowered his head. It was the first time he had shown any vulnerability around me. Was it something I had done?

'Sparrow!' A strong male voice turned me around 'It's time for you to leave.' The guard began to unlock the cell.

'Leave?' I looked questioningly from Jack to the guard. 'I thought you said you were a pirate a hanging offence?' Before Jack could answer the guard interrupted.

'Oh Sparrow! Is a pirate, a coward more so though. He gave up some valuable information about other pirates that the commodore felt waged his pardon. The only hanging there will be this week my dear is yours.' The guard lent in through the bars and sneered at me. I gasped.

Jack walked through the door of the cell. Never once stopping to look or say something.

'Jack, wait, what about me. I don't belong here you know that, don't let them do this.' I screamed it was too late he was gone. I lowered myself to the floor again and clung onto the black and gold coat he left behind. 'Bloody pirates, I shouldn't have gotten so comfortable around him.' I was always the same with men I always fell quickly for a bad boy. It must be something in the eyes. Oh those dark smouldering sexy chocolate brown eyes. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Freeman! Get up.' A hard boot kicked my side hard I opened my eyes to see the same guard that took Jack away was standing over me. 'It's time.' I knew what he meant he grabbed my by my arm and forced me too stand. I began to struggle and scream, I would never give up. Something else I quietly thanked my father for teaching me. Darkness surrounded me as they placed a sack over my head and tied my hands together in front of me.

I could hear the noise of a crowd outside shouting whore and wench. I felt objects hit me that had been thrown by that same crowd. I was being lead up some wooden steps I counted five. I had become more aware of my surroundings ever since I realised this was probably going to be my last moments.

The light hit my eyes as the sack was removed. My eyes fluttered open and there I stood on a wooden platform surrounded by an enormous crowd all looking at me with disgust. I noticed a rope made into a noose just above my head. This was it.

A man began to speak. 'Katherine Freeman, be heard that you have been charged by the East Indian Trading Company for Prostitution and assault on a officer. You have hereby been sentenced to hang from the neck until dead.' A single tear escaped from my eyes as the hang man placed the noose around my neck. A drum roll began as he stepped back to take the lever. I closed my eyes and one thought entered my mind, not home, not James, not my family the thought was of Jack! I felt the floor disappear and heard the crowd gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my legs buckle as I hit the ground below. I could breath, was I dead? No! I could hear commotion and screams.

'Open your eyes love' The same sexy voice that had woken me early in the day had once again roused me. I open my eyes and looked into those chocolate brown eyes again. Jack was back.

'Jack, you came back for me?'

'I had to come back for me coat now didn't I love.' He smiled at me. I laughed. 'Come on we need to move.' Jack pulled me up and we ran towards an exits shots firing all other the place, how we dodged them I will never know. I noticed some of the shots where coming from the direction we were running towards. 'That's me crew come on' shouted Jack over the top of gun fire.

When ran until we came to the shore I hesitated but understood that If I wanted to survive I would have to follow Jack and his crew and swim. I followed, the water was pretty warm and I was a good swimmer. We finally reached the ship, away from the gun fire. Jack grabbed onto a line and pulled me by the waist towards him I held onto him tight as we were pulled into the air and landed in a heap on the deck of the ship. Jack looked deep into my eyes 'You alright love?' I breathed deeply and nodded as he helped me up.

'Captain?' a man hollowed

'Gibbs' Jack answered back.

'Do we have a heading captain?'

'anywhere away from here and fast, Katherine meet Gibbs my first mate, Gibbs this is Katherine.' Jack smiled when he said my name.

'Pleasure to meet you miss.'

'likewise.' I smile back.

'Master Gibbs can we organise that some fresh clothes, and a bath be brought to my cabin for Miss Katherine.' Jack ushered me towards a door that I presumed was his cabin.

'Captain it's frightful bad luck...'

Jack lunged at Gibbs 'Don't say it. She stays end of savvy, now the clothes and the bath and make it quick.'

'Yes Captain' Gibbs nodded and ordered the crew to work. Jack joined me and continued to lead me into his cabin.

His cabin was grand. Full of interesting trinkets and treasures. A huge four poster bed filled the middle of the room with cream sheets. A large desk was in front of a window on top of the chests appeared to be some charts. Jack moved towards a wardrobe pulling out some clothes for him to change into. I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he removed his shirt, His tanned back covered in scars, I presumed where the remnants of old battles. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. I knock on the door distracted me and I turned my head towards the windows before Jack could notice I had been staring.

'Captain, the spare clothes and bath you asked for.' Another crew member came in carrying the clothes followed by two others.

'Thank you Brice, place them near the fire.' Jack pointed to where he wanted them to go. The crew members placed the items and left. Jack motioned towards the bath 'Get in then you don;t want the water to go cold.'

I looked at the bath then at him. As much as I found this man attractive, I wasn't going to get naked in front of him. 'May I have some privacy.' I asked. He nodded and left the room.

As I lay in the bath I began to think about the life I left back home. Would people be looking for me, what would people be thinking? Does my life still exist? How would I get back, do I want to go back?

I thought about my dad, the only family I had left this made me sad. I missed him so much he meant everything to me. James then came to mind. I did not miss him. I ran my fingers over the scar at the top of my leg just one of the few I was left with.

The water began to get cold, I decided to get out and dressed. I pulled on my new clothes. Some brown trousers a black shirt and some boots. I looked in the mirror standing in the corner of the room. My hair look a mess, I found some ribbon and tied my hair in a fish tail plait. Much better I thought.

I left the room onto the deck the sun was setting, the crew was busy I could hear Gibbs shouting orders. I looked around and spotter Jack at the helm looking gorgeous as ever. I had to stop thinking about him that way. He was at least twice my age and so not into me. I also dint know when I would return back home, it would be unfair to even pursue such feelings. I walked across the deck to the side of the ship held onto the railings and looked out to see.

'Beautiful, isn't it?' Jack a stealthy moved beside me.

'Excuse me?' I asked

'The view, this time of the day is my favourite. The way the sun reflect of the water.' He certainly didn't sound very piraty at the moment. 'I must say Katherine you look a lot better in those clothes, they suit you, most likely warmer than your previous attire eh?'

'Yes' I smiled ' and its Kate.'

'Pardon?' Jack asked.

'My name, you can shorten it to Kate, its what my friends call me.' I turned to face him learning on the railings. He mirrored my movement.

'Friends eh? Does that mean we are friends?'

'Well you did save my life, thank you Jack.'

'I guess I did, suppose you owe me now.' He smirked at me. ' Now what would a man like me need from a woman. Hmmp.' He pretended to think.

'Jack.' I scolded him.

'Just kidding love. However we do need to find you something to do on this ship. My man will become cross if they think you are just getting a free ride. What can you do?' He asked.

'Well I guess I am ok at cooking and well I know first aid.' I beamed at him.

He looked confused ' First aid.?' Oh right yes they don't have first aid in this time.

'Er medical things.' I explained.

'Oh right that can come in handy. But I think cooking is the most useful at the moment. I will show you to our kitchen, We have a cook at the moment, however I do know he doesn't like doing it and frankly is not the best at.' Jack laughed We walked across the deck. I didn't notice one of the crew members looking at me in a strange way, soon I would wish I had.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack led me down stairs to the kitchen it was dark and damp. However I was grateful to finally have a purpose on this voyage. Jack introduced me to Brice. I recognised him as the man the brought my clothes up to the cabin earlier. He didn't look much like a pirate. He was fresh faced young, and I suppose quite handsome however not my type a bit of a pretty boy. Jack left me with him and went back up onto the deck.

'So, what ingredients do we have then? I asked.

' Very few, we have not stocked up for quite sometime so our supplies are pretty low. If you can make anything out of what we have it will be a bloody miracle.' He laughed.

hmm, I looked around and found some herbs and spices I smelt some and cam across some saffron, I found some vegetables in the corner. 'Do you have any rice' I asked.

'Yes we have tons, I never know what to do with it.'

'Great I can make something out of all of this.' Brice and I began to make supper for the crew. We laughed and joked with each other. I began to see him as a new friend. He did not pry about my past we just spoke about the now and the future.

After an hour of slaving over a hot stove, we finally had a feast fit for King. Well at least fit for a ship full of pirates. We dished out the food and made are way to sit down at a table with the rest of the crew.

'Kate, come sit over here.' Jack called me over and I did as I was asked. I sat next to him my thigh brushed his thigh as I sat down and I felt a jolt run through me. I looked directly at him. It looked as though he had felt it too.

'Here captain?' Gibbs interrupted us. 'Have you tasted this, I think this is the best meal we have eaten on this ship.'

'Is it now,' Jack smiled. ' Well chaps I think a toast is in order for our new chef, to Katherine.' I blushed and hid my face from the crew. I didn't like too much attention. I finished eating my meal and suddenly felt very tired. It had been a long day just this morning I had been in a cell on my own waiting to be hung, and now I'm sat on a ship full of pirates. I needed sleep to let it all sink in. I stood to make my way out when Jacks hand grabbed mine. That jolt I felt earlier came back to hit me ten times stronger.

'Where are you going love?' He asked.

'I'm tired Jack I would like to go to bed.'

'Okay, take my bed, I'll sleep in the hammock.' He offered.

'Oh Jack I couldn't take your bed it's okay.'

'No I insist you deserve a good rest after that fine meal you served us.'

I smiled and thanked him. I made my way up to his cabin and began to get ready for bed. I climbed into his bed, I could smell him. The smell made me tingle, oh I was falling for him and fast. I couldn't stop it. I knew there was a chance it wouldn't end well, but did I care. I smiled. You only live once. I fell into a deep sleep hopefully to dream about a certain talk dark pirate with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

'Land ahoy.'

I woke the next morning, the sun was blazing through the window, I felt refreshed like I had slept for days. I rolled over on the pillow next to me was a note.

Kate

I left you an apple and some water on the desk, love.

Eat and get dressed.

Meet me on the deck.

Jack

I smiled, nobody have ever left me a note. I jumped out of bed with excitement, ate the apple, drank the water and dressed in the pants, shirt and boots left for me. I did my hair in a French plait across the front of my head and left the rest of my hair flowing.

I walked to the door of the cabin and stepped out onto the deck. The crew were busy running round the ship. A few crew members would stop and greet me good morning. I looked around for Jack he was stood at the bow of the ship looking out across the water. I could see I small speck of land in front of us.

I strolled up to him, he really was the most handsome man I had ever seen. I couldn't stop smiling when I looked at him. God I had it bad.

'Good morning Jack' He turned and smiled.

'Morning love, did you sleep well?'

' I did thank you. Thanks for the apple and water.'

'No problem.'

'Jack what is that land?' I asked

'That love, is Tortuga. I delightful place during the day.' He smiled.

'And at night.'

'Well at night, you have to experience that for yourself, people either love it or hate it.'

'Oh like Marmite then?' Jack looked at me confused. I'd forgotten they don't have Marmite here. I was getting too comfortable forgetting that I don't belong. I hadn't even begun to think about how a might get home. I didn't even no where to start.

'You will need to stay close to me or Gibbs when we dock love.' Jack held onto my elbow distracting me from my thoughts. I felt a tingle radiate my body. 'There can be some unsavoury types about.'

'Yes of course, what are we doing on Tortuga.' I asked. Jack moved to lean on the railing.

'Were going to do some shopping, get some supplies, food, and I thought you could do with some things. Clothes, women's things etc.'

'Oh ok, but I have no money Jack.'

'Don't worry about that love, I'll sort it.'

'Captain were here.' Gibbs shouted from the wheel.

'Excuse me miss.' Jack bowed his head and left to deal with his ship. I always blushed when he did things like that. Damn my pale skin.

Suddenly the ship lurched and I fell backwards into someone's arms. Not Jacks. They weren't protective, they didn't feel safe. They made me shiver, I felt uncomfortable. I looked round dark eyes met mine.

'Steady there Miss, you ok?' His hands began to rub my arms in a creepy way I didn't like it. 'The names James. I'm a deck hand on the ship.' I gasp at the name. I thanked him and moved away bowing my head so I didn't have to meet his gaze..

'Every okay love.' Jack came running to me lifting my chin to look at him.

'Yes I'm fine, James here was just helping me up. I fell.' I didn't look a James again. Something about him made me afraid, very afraid. Jack thanked him for his help and turned back to me.

'OK well its time to go.' Jack made a gesture for me to link his arm and we made away down the plank onto the land.

We spent most of the afternoon walking, browsing through shop windows. Jack talked about some of his adventures he had. He mad me laugh so hard. I spoke about my family life the things I could tell about how mother had died young and I was an only child. I came across a clothes shop and looked through the window. The shop was full of beautiful expensive looking clothes.

'Would you like to take a look inside?' Jack asked.

'Oh, erm its far too expensive in there we can go somewhere a little cheaper.'

'Nonsense, come on.' Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me into the shop. It was full of wonderful bright coloured clothes, made from some of the finest material.

'Good afternoon, Miss.' The shop keep greeted me from behind the counter. 'Can I help you.'

'Erm, I guess so I don't really know what I want.'

'Well how about a lovely dress, you have lovely curves to show it off.' I blushed, Jack cleared his throat as if he was telling the shop keep to watch it.

'Erm I don't really like dresses, plus I don't think it would be suitable on a ship. How about a corset with some pants.?' I asked

'Yes that could work, I'll pick some out for you.' The shop keep went to fetch some. I stood patiently, Jack sat silently on a chair. 'Here you go, you can try on through there.' The shop keep pointed through to another room and I followed his direction.

Once in the room I began to get undressed. The shop keep had brought some under shirts and pants. The shirts to go under the corset. I put one on and began to look through some of the corsets he had brought. I found one I adored. It had black and brown stripes going down. A leather pocket on the left hand side and a belt that ran around the middle. It was and under the bust style as well. I put it on and then realised I couldn't tie it. Instead of asking for the shop keep like any normal person would do I shouted for Jack.

'Is everything ok.' He came rushing in.

'Yes, I just can't tie it.' I laughed.

'Oh ok, you want my help?' I nodded, Jack walked towards me I thought I saw a hint of desire flash across his eyes. ' Turn around love.' I turned to face the mirror. In the reflection I saw him tying the strands. I looked at myself, even I thought I looked a little sexy in it.

Jack finished tying and then brushed my hair over one shoulder. I watched him as he trailed his fingers gently over my bare skin. I felt the same tingle he always gave me, however this time it radiated between my thighs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wanted him to kiss my neck.

'Thank you.' I said.

This distracted him and he moved away quickly. I turned to face him, confused about the sudden change of atmosphere in the room.

'Are you ready to go now?' He asked abruptly. He didn't look at me.

'Yes' I said and he walked off to pay. Had I done something wrong, how can he be so gentle and almost romantic one second then as soon as we get close he moves back. I walked out of the shop and found Gibbs waiting.

'You look nice miss.' He smiled, I smiled back as thanks.

The sun had set by now and all the shops were closing the bars began to fill and the once quiet town now became very rowdy. I could see why Jack said some people like it and some don't. Most of the towns folk were drunk and those who were not were certainly on their way to becoming drunk.

We all congregated in a pub, the whole crew together was about 25 people. We filled half the pub. I sat down expecting Jack to sit next to me however he sat as far away as possible. What had I done wrong?

'Kate you look amazing.' I turned my head to see that Brice had sat next to me.

'Thanks, I feel a bit more girly now which is nice.' I laughed as did he.

'We have stocked up on food supplies so you will be able to grace us with more of your talents.'

'That's good Brice.'

'Would you like a drink?' He asked.

'Yes I would thanks.' Brice stood to go to the bar. I looked over to Jack for the first time in a while, He was staring at me, he looked mad. He quickly took his gaze somewhere else. I sighed I didn't understand. I thought that maybe he was beginning to like me the way I liked him. I looked over to him again. To find that a girl had joined him on his lap. She was laughing and so was he. He had his arm around her waist she had hers around his neck. Jealousy hit me. Don't be stupid Kate I said to myself. He was never and probably will never be yours. Brice came back and handed me a drink. I thanked him.

'Who is that girl, with Jack?' I asked him.

'Oh that is Giselle, she is a local wench. Jacks favourite. Every time we come here he hooks up with her.' Brice explained.

'Oh.' I looked at Jack again, Giselle had her lips on his neck. Jealousy filled me uncontrollably. I stood quickly and left the tavern. Ignoring Brice shouting for me.

I stormed back outside across the courtyard and towards the ship. I opened the cabin door nearly taking it off its hinges. I was so upset. I through myself on the bed and began to sob. This was the first time I felt like I wanted to go back home, to 2015.

'You shouldn't walk through Tortuga at night alone miss, there is a lot of unsavoury characters around.' I rolled over, dark eyes caught mine. Fear ran through me.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi, Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I hope you are enjoying it. Please feel free to leave some feedback if you wish. A warning for this chapter as it may be distressing to some readers. I do not mean to cause any offence to anyone.**_

The crew member I had previously seen looking at me earlier was standing in front of the door of the cabin. Looking at me with intense fearsome eyes. I knew that look I had seen it once before in my life and it terrified me.

'Ello poppet'. He moved closer to the bed towards me I shuffled back. My body hitting the headboard of the band. I was shaking with fear. I didn't know what to do. Why did I have to go off alone. Jack had told me I had to stay close, why I had I let some stupid infatuation with him get the better off me. What's worse is he probably hasn't even realised I have gone. He was to busy with those other girls to even notice.

'You have been teasing us all day poppet, in that tight bodice. I am here to show you what a good time you can have.' He moved even closer, I jumped off the bed and made to run around him towards the door. I wasn't quicker enough he grabbed me round the waste, I struggled so hard. It can't be happening again I thought to myself.

'Oh I love it when you struggle, such a tease. Your getting me so hard poppet. I'm going to give you a good seeing to, you will be begging me for more.' I screamed as he threw me on the bed. I tried to run again, however he manage to to stop me. Rolling me back over onto my back. He straddled me, I pushed hard against his chest. It was no use he was too heavy. He slapped me across the cheek, the sting was fierce I felt a sharp blade cut into my neck. 'Do that again and I'll end you right here.' He threatened.

I looked him straight in the eyes, he was serious. Tears streamed down my face. I wasn't getting away this time. He slit the front of my corset and ripped it open. Leaving me exposed. He grabbed my tits hard. I cried in pain.

'No use crying poppet, no one can hear you.' He laughed into my ear. He began to pull down my trousers and pants. I struggled again. He forced my legs apart and grabbed onto my neck. I could hardly catch any breath. With one hand he undid his trousers and pulled out his cock. Oh god please I prayed not like this, my first time with a guy should not be like this. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain I knew that would come.

I felt the weight lift from me, I heard the sound of punches being thrown. When I opened my eyes no one was above me. I looked to my left and saw Jack beating the man to a pulp. Tears streamed down my face. He has saved me again. Gibbs approach me with a blanket to cover my modesty. He wrapped it around me and ushered me towards the door. My legs ached from the struggle I had put up. I looked over to Jack who had now beating the man so hard his face was dripping with blood. Jack pulled out a pistol and aimed it towards the man.

'No.' I screamed as I ran towards them both I grabbed onto Jacks arms and looked at him. ' Please don't.'

'See, Captain she wants me.' The man teased further. I didn't look at him I kept my focus on Jack. Who had yet to look at me.

'Please, don't Jack. For me.' I pleaded.

'He's hurt you.' Jack said still not looking at me.

I took his face in my hand and turned his head to look at me. 'Please.' I begged once more.

Jack lowered his pistol. He then kicked the man in the ribs.

'Gibbs?' Jack looked back at me.

'Yes Captain?' Gibbs came towards us.

'Throe, this sorry excuse for a man off my ship.'

'Aye Captain.' Gibbs and another crew member grabbed hold of the man and roughly pulled him up. They began to drag him out of the cabin. The man looked over his shoulder at me.

'I get you one day poppet.' He laughed, as they dragged him out of the cabin.

The cabin became so quiet. Jack was still looking at me. I became slightly embarrassed. I dropped my gaze and wrapped the blanket around me tighter. I moved to the edge of the bed and sat down. I thought back to the time James had attacked me. I had told him I wasn't ready for sex. He didn't listen. I managed to escape that time. I felt incredibly lucky to have had to similar encounters and escape with just bruisers. Other women were not so lucky.

'I told you to stay close to Gibbs or myself.' Jack scolded me. He hadn't turned round yet.

'I'm sorry.'

'Your sorry,' He turned round to face me, he was so angry. Was he suggesting this was my fault?

'Are you saying this is my fault?' I asked.

'You could have been...'

'Don't you think I know that Jack, I was there.' I shouted at him and stormed up to him. 'Don't you dare even suggest this was remotely my fault. I didn't ask for this.'

'Why didn't you come ask me to bring you back if you wanted to leave?' He asked.

'You were far to busy with those whores to even notice me.' I turned around pulled on my pants and shirt and stormed off.

I walked to the far side of the ship and looked out to see. Jack was such an asshole, how dare he take me out, spend the evening with all the other whores and then blame me for what had happened.

I sighed.

'Katherine, would you like some tea?' Brice startled me, I spun around he offered me a cup of hot tea.

'Thank you' I smiled at him.

'Are you okay miss?'

'Yeah, I'm not too hurt just a bruised face, I'll live.' He moved to lean against the railing next to me.

'The Captain threw a fit when you left the tavern, I have never seen him so worried. He ran so fast to get back here non of us could keep up. I have never seen him do that for anyone. He must really care about you.'

' He came back for me?' I asked.

'Yeah, we only just got another round in when he asked where you were. I told him you had left. He left his drink and ran.' Jack had left the pub for me, I thought maybe he had returned because he wanted to or he had finished with those whores, but he left them for me, I smiled slightly. 'You should get some ice on your face miss, take the swelling down.'

'I will, thanks, excuse me.' I smiled at Brice and left him to return back to the cabin.


End file.
